


A Calling Card

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Ladybug is here for a full sentance, M/M, Thieves in Paris, calling Card...technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: "Little kitty on the Roof, all alone without his lady"A night of revelations and questions, A Cat and a Trickster meet under the moon
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Thieves in Paris [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. A meeting under Moon light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "little kitty on the roof, all alone without his Lady"
> 
> Revolutions are had and Questions are raised, a Cat and the Trickster speak under the moons light

"Pound it!" Another day, another Akuma, you'd think by now Hawky would try something new, and if he's going to just keep doing this does he HAVE to send them out at night!

"I've gotta run Chat, I'm down to one spot," His lady said, already throwing the yo-yo towards the furthest rooftop, flying away in an instant, already a spot in the distance before the Cat could even think of a reply

"Well now, that was just rude" a voice called from the darkness

"Who's there!" The Hero yelled Staff raised in front of him, 'How did someone even get up here without a miraculous?'

"Someone interested in you, "Chat Noir", specifically that fancy ring of yours", says the figure stepping out of the shadows, the now revealed Man dressed in Black, a White Bone like mask covering his eyes

'The miraculous? So he's an Akuma? Hawkmoth has never sent out another one this quickly before, is he getting stronger? I have to tell Lady-

"You may call me Joker, and before you say anything, I'm not an evil butterfly"

Not an Akuma, Really? "Right, because all normal people stand ominously on a building at night in a mask" The so-called "Joker" smirked to himself

"Well I never said 'normal' now did I? Now if I can ask my question, why is Ladybug more powerful then you?"

Wait what?

"Because correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the Ladybug and Black Cat suppose to be equal in strength?"

The smirk vanished, leaving nothing but a calm gaze, "you're Cataclysm is impressive sure, and if she only had that Lucky Charm I'd say it balanced out" his gaze turned cold "however, not only does she have MORE powers then you, they appear to be stronger as well"

Wait, Stronger?

"I've seen the Akuma videos, that miracle Cures ability to manipulate reality - putting everything back to the way it was - I've only ever seen one event on that kind of scale before, and it's not a power I ever expected to see used so casually"

'Well, that's because...well...'

"It doesn't make sense that you don't have an extra trump card or two, why is the Cat weaker....unless it's not, tell me Chat, do you know who exactly you're fighting for? Where did you're Miraculous come from? Why does Hawkmoth want them?, Because it seems you're partner knows, that look on her face? That's the expression of someone who's certain that she's right"

Does she really know all of that?...

Joker looks the Child in front of him in the eye, "she gets to know everything, gets all the power, and control of this partnership....and all you get is something to die for, again, and again, and Again...a Soldier in a war you got dragged into"

No...I'm the one that chose this...right?

A red glove is pulled out of the Dark coat, a Red and black card in his hand

"If you want to fight then I won't stop you, but if you get sick of the lies, and the fighting, give me a call" The card is placed in the frozen soldier's hand.

"For if you want an out to all this or just someone who will actually listen to what you need". And with the sound of Metal on brick, the trickster was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's a calling card, it's a Card you call with
> 
> I know that someone is going to say Akira can't be Joker in the real world, but considering it's possible to summon a persona in the real world with enough focus, and Yusuke and Akira can both use their lesser powers (the skill card creation and third eye) in the real world, I'm saying that they can absolutely figure out how to transform in the years since P5
> 
> ...also it's a fanfic...I do what I want


	2. Use of a Card

**Black_Cat_Baton <\--->Ladybug_Yo-Yo**  
**12:00**  
Chat Noir: hey, can I ask you something?

Ladybug: yeah Chat?

Chat_Noir: so I was wondering

Chat_Noir: where did the Miraculous come from?

Chat_Noir: like, someone had to have given them to us, Right?

Chat_Noir: do you have any ideas?

 **12:30**  
Chat_Noir: Ladybug?

 **03:50**  
Chat_Noir: I'll take that as a no

 **Black_Cat_Baton <\--->Prometheus/Chat/DM_Joker**  
**03:55**  
Chat_Noir: so...you said we could talk?

**Joker changed Chat_Noir to CN**

Joker: sorry, weird seeing Noir in you're name 

Joker: so how can I help you today 

CN: ok? So I message Ladybug about where the Miraculous came from

CN: and when I asked if she had any ideas about it she stopped responding

CN: I think you were right about the secrets

Joker: sorry you have to go through this

CN:why tho?

Joker: huh?

CN: who ARE you? Why do you care?

Joker: I suppose after all I said earlier keeping it a secret would be kinda dumb

Joker: ever heard of the phantom thieves of heart?

CN:

Joker: Chat

CN:

Joker: Chat you ok?

CN: no way

CN: you're making this up

Joker: no? I'm not?

CN: the thieves are gone, they disappeared years ago

Joker: we had to retire, for the most part

Joker: the method we used for the "change of heart" had to be destroyed

Joker: can't really be heart stealing thieves if we can't steal hearts

CN: 

CN: ok

CN: so that's the "who", now the Why? Why look for me

Joker: honestly? We didn't, we were in Paris for completely unrelated reasons

Joker: but then we learned about the heroes and Akuma

Joker: and while we can't help directly anymore, we decided to at least lend some advice

Joker: then when we looked into you two we noticed that one of you was clearly more aware of the situation then the other

CN: clearly?

Joker: after a certain date the gap between you're skills increases drastically, and the tactics she's using are more focused

Joker: this is too large a jump for mere practise, she's getting support from somewhere that you're not

CN: do you know where?

Joker: not a clue, and even if we did track it down it would just cause more problems

Joker: so instead we decided to confront you, and offer you all the help you need, you want support, moral or physical, just ask

CN: oh

CN:

Joker: Chat?

CN: thank you

CN: just, thank you

Joker: no problem Chat

Joker: oh, but there is one rule

CN: huh?

Joker: remember, I am wise and all knowing, the other thieves will claim otherwise, they are deceivers, and can not be trusted

CN: wait what?

 **PhantoMemes**  
BeGayDoCrime: guess what Y'all, I adopted a kid, he's mine now

**BeGayDoCrime Added Chat_Noir to the chat ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and I can't sleep so here another Chapter


	3. Broken illusion

**PhantoMemes**  
Chat_Noir: Hi?

WhipCat:....

WhipCat: excuse us for one second Chat 

**Prometheus/Group/Main**

Panther: Akira you basic bitch, the fuck did you do

Joker: Got Chat, like we all agreed

Panther: we were suppose to meet him TOGETHER, you dick!

Queen: There's no point in regrets Ann

Queen: Joker, has Chat accepted our help?

Joker: eh, pretty much

Panther: oh well that's reassuring!

Violet: Maybe we shouldn't be so hasty to judge?

Violet: Chat Noir IS here after all

Joker: THANK YOU SUMIRE!

Joker: the only one of you people I respect 

Panther: YOU STARTED THESE "people", YOU IDIOT!

Joker: Eiffel Tower, five minutes, bring it on!

Queen: as entertaining as watching you try to beat each other up under the Eiffel Tower would be, We have more important things to discuss

Panther: sorry Makoto

Joker: under?

Noir: I am not seeing a problem, were we not attempting to contact Chat Noir?

Queen: yes, however we were SUPPOSED to be discussing A safe method of doing so in order to avoid alerting the Origin of the miraculous to our presence in Paris

Queen: thing are delicate enough without Personas being added to the mix

Joker: Im not sorry

Queen: I know....

Noir: by the way, how did you make contact Joker?

Joker: hid behind a chimney until Ladybug left, then gave him the card

Panther: you're fucking joking 

Joker: I am not

Noir: If it works on Shadows I suppose it would work on people 

Panther: There is a BIG difference between a shadow and a person!

Violet: um, guys?

Queen: Yes Sumire? What is it?

Violet: if the five of us are here

Violet: whose in the other group with Chat?

Noir: oh! Futaba, Ryuji and Yusuke :)

Queen:

Joker:

Panther:

Queen: I don't get paid enough for this 

**PhantoMemes**

Chat_Noir: Hi?

WhipCat:....

WhipCat: excuse us for one second Chat 

Thug: so I guess welcome to the gang? Codes Skull

Fox: Greetings, I am Fox

Gremlin: oh good they left 

**Gremlin changed [REDACTED] to "Bikes &Spikes"**

**Gremlin changed Chat_Noir to "Magic_Boy"**

**Gremlin changed Thug to "BrotherStealer"**

**Gremlin changed Fox to "Inari"**

Magic_Boy: um...

Inari: Do not try...she shall never return you're name

BrotherStealer: Oracle he hasn't even been here for 5 minutes!

Gremlin: Mercy is for fools and Queen

BrotherStealer: and I didn't steal shit!

Gremlin: took my key item you fuck

Inari: Have we not stolen multiple "shit" tho Skull?

BrotherStealer: who the hell gave her admin privileges?

Gremlin: me, duh

BrotherStealer: right, stupid question...

Magic_Boy: so you guys are the phantom thieves?

Inari: This is correct 

Gremlin: nope, were Jokers OTHER ragtag group of friends

Inari: Joker has other friends?

Gremlin: pthh, No

BrotherStealer: what about Shinya?

Gremlin: he doesn't count

Gremlin: 10 year olds aren't people 

Magic_Boy: wait, what?

BrotherStealer: don't ask kid, it ain't worth it, trust me

BrotherStealer: and he's not even 10 anymore!

Gremlin: don't be ridiculous Skull, 10 year olds don't age 

Gremlin: people age, dogs age, talking magic cats age

Magic_Boy: ...Magic cats?

Gremlin: but not 10 year olds

Gremlin: never 10 year olds

Inari: Then how did you grow past 10 Oracle?

Gremlin: 

Gremlin: shut up

Magic_Boy: this isn't what I was expecting from the phantom thieves if we're being honest...

Gremlin: Mood

BrotherStealer: you were spying on us all year! You knew exactly what you were getting into

Gremlin: Spying? That doesn't Sound like me?

Bikes&Spikes: were back

Bikes&Spikes:

Bikes&Spikes: Oracle why?

Gremlin: reasons 

BeGayDoCrime: Very valid, proceed

Bikes&Spikes: This is a disaster 

Bikes&Spikes: is it possible to meet in person Chat? 

Magic_Boy: yes?

Bikes&Spikes: I'll send the location as soon as possible 

Magic_Boy: oh, ok then

Gremlin: she says, googling "most obscure place in Paris"

Bikes&Spikes: ORACLE!

**Gremlin Logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phantom theieves: killed a god
> 
> Also The Phantom thieves: can't figure out how the hotel microwave works


End file.
